


you are the best thing that's ever been mine

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Bechloe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform, heavily influenced by someone great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Beca never understood before why Chloe was the exception, but she's starting to get it now.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 34
Kudos: 137





	you are the best thing that's ever been mine

**Author's Note:**

> I tell myself I'm going to write this every time I watch Someone Great, so here it is.
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's _Mine_.

Whether it is the pessimist or the realist within her—maybe both conspiring against her—Beca really does not know, she just knows that she cannot help but wonder when this is going to change, when being with Chloe Beale, getting to call her her girlfriend and enjoying all of the incredible additions that come along with that title, is going to stop being as stupidly exciting as it is. And it is not like Beca _wants_ that, she doesn’t want things to go downhill or decline in any way, but she just...she can’t help it.

Perhaps it is a case of Beca waiting for history to repeat itself. She has done plenty of dating throughout her twenties, endured plenty of those first few weeks with a new person where everything is so different and exciting, only for it to then quickly fizzle out before they even hit the two month mark. So Beca doesn’t want that to happen with Chloe, she really, really doesn’t, but at this point it is more so just a case of she kind of expects it.

It has been almost four months now, almost four months since they met at Aubrey’s thirtieth birthday celebration and hit it off so instantaneously that Beca had wondered if it was actually all a dream. It has been almost three months since they labeled what they were after numerous dates and countless nights spent tangled up together, yet somehow Beca still finds Chloe so thrilling to be around, finds her company so enthralling that she can sit across from her in a place as mundane as this run-down Brooklyn bar, and _still_ want to be absolutely nowhere else.

“Miss me?” Chloe chirps into Beca’s somewhat somber thoughts, lips pressing a quick, gentle peck to the apple of her cheek. “Sorry, long line in the bathroom.”

“All good,” Beca responds with a natural smile, eyes following Chloe as she bounces casually back to her seat. “I mean, I totally thought you’d climbed out of the window for a minute there, but here you are.”

Chloe cracks a bright grin in response, long fingers wrapping around the cool glass of her beer bottle. “I would never ghost you like that,” she promises, free hand stretching across the small table to gently squeeze Beca’s fingers, “those windows are way too high up.”

“You suck,” Beca chuckles lowly, bright gaze falling momentarily toward their connected hands, before drifting easily back up to Chloe’s face. It is instinct for her palm to flip when it seems that Chloe has no intention of pulling hers away, until their fingers are absently stroking against one another’s in a way that Beca would consider totally sickening if it was anybody else, but that just feels so comfortable to her now.

And Beca doesn’t wholly understand this, she doesn’t understand how simply sitting here with Chloe and just enjoying her company feels so perfect to her, feels so wildly exciting, but it just...does. Her comfort manifests in the way her belly warms from something as small as an upturn of Chloe’s lips, from familiar fingers lacing and unlacing mindlessly with her own.

“What are you thinking about over there?” Chloe questions into the short moment of comfortable silence, auburn brows pulling closer together, though there is a contented smile still settled on her lips.

“Nothing,” Beca responds reflexively, pulling herself swiftly from her pathetic Chloe Beale-induced haze. Chloe is still looking at her expectantly, though, so Beca sucks in a small breath. “I guess I’m just…” she pauses for a second or two, mouth twisting in casual thought. “I’m just happy, Chlo.”

Chloe’s soft smile sends a warm shiver through Beca’s body, the kind that causes butterfly wings to begin flapping inside of her. “I’m happy, too,” she gently nods her head, ocean eyes locking so easily with Beca’s.

Following a short moment of silence, of prolonged eye contact that would normally make Beca feel uncomfortable were it with anybody else, but that just feels so effortlessly normal with Chloe, Beca’s gaze drifts toward the window, small frown creasing onto her face. “You know what’s gonna make me less happy?” she begins, motioning to the rain rolling its way down the clear glass. “Walking home in that if it gets any heavier.”

“Right,” Chloe agrees with a slight wrinkle of her nose. “It’s really coming down out there, huh?” She follows Beca’s gaze momentarily, before dropping her own toward Beca’s beer bottle. “Are you almost done? If we leave now, we might miss the whole downpour. Plus, I’m kind of hungry, so we should definitely just go to your place and order dinner.”

Beca likes that, she likes that their dates don’t have to end whenever they leave whichever establishment they may be occupying that night. She likes that it is just an unspoken yet known thing that they will spend the whole evening together, and she is sure the grin tugging onto her lips conveys as much.

It seems that Chloe takes note of her amused expression, because she eyes Beca for a short moment, before thoughtfully tilting her head. “What?”

“Nothing,” Beca chuckles quietly, picking up her bottle to polish off the remainder of its contents. “Just think it’s cute that you just invited yourself for dinner.”

“Oh, not just for dinner,” Chloe corrects, smirk arching onto her lips as she gently squeezes Beca’s hand, before letting go to shuffle to her feet. “I’m inviting myself for the whole night.”

And it is just so easy with Chloe, it is so damn _easy_ , Beca cannot help the somewhat intense thought that she truly is incredibly lucky to have found her, she cannot help but feel like she has, somehow, finally gotten it right.

Despite the fact that they exit the bar not two minutes later, Chloe’s hand slotted comfortably into Beca’s, the rain has already begun to pick up, to the point where it is only a matter of seconds away from literally bouncing heavily off of the ground.

“So much for missing the downpour,” Beca grumbles, hand loosening from Chloe’s to instead lift her leather jacket above her head. She suddenly envies Chloe’s puffy pink coat, the very same one she’d playfully teased her about earlier; at least that has a protective hood.

Chloe’s amused giggle sounds over the volume of the obnoxiously falling rain. “It’s just a little rain, Bec. It’s not going to hurt you.” Regardless, she tugs her hood up over her head, pulling it tightly into place, and Beca petulantly scoffs in response. “Come on,” Chloe urges, casting Beca a quick glance, before motioning with her head. “It’s only going to get worse.”

While Beca decidedly does not want to walk through the rain, she knows that Chloe is right, so begrudgingly turns on her heel to follow with a loud, disgruntled groan.

“Dude, I have got to get a car,” Beca whines, though her eyes roll fondly at the way Chloe practically dances through the streets. It is kind of crazy, the way Chloe can so easily pull a grin to Beca’s lips, no matter how suddenly sour her mood may be.

“Babe, I’ve seen you behind the wheel of my car, you’re so not a good city driver,” Chloe teases, stretching out her hand to gently grip Beca’s elbow, then proceeds to tug her along with the pace of her quickening footsteps.

Realistically, the distance between the bar and Beca’s apartment is not enough to warrant driving; it takes them only a matter of minutes to reach the building, though they are both dripping with freezing cold rain water by the time they arrive. Beca allows her jacket to drape itself over her head as she reaches into her pocket, fumbling for the key.

“I told you it wouldn’t hurt you,” Chloe smirks, tipping back her head as she waits patiently for Beca to let them in. Beca can see her from the corner of her eye, she can see the way Chloe’s tongue pokes out to catch the beating droplets of rain.

Despite the incredulous look she shoots her, Beca cannot help the small chuckle she releases as she watches her girlfriend just, well, _being_ Chloe Beale. “You’re so weird,” she comments fondly, finally unlocking the door and opening up to sanctuary.

“Thanks,” Chloe grins, taking a step back despite the way Beca expectantly holds open the door for her. In turn, Beca’s brows knit tightly together.

“Chlo, come on,” she urges, peeling the leather jacket from her head and shaking it in the doorway. The sooner they close the door, the sooner they can get into her actual apartment and safely away from outside’s near torrential downpour.

“In a minute,” Chloe hums softly, arms stretching out by her sides and palms turning upward to catch the falling droplets.

“Are you serious?” Beca hisses, staring as if Chloe has crossed the line from adorably quirky to completely insane. “Babe, it’s freezing, get in here.”

“Not until you kiss me.”

“What?”

Chloe only continues to hum breezily, ignoring the way Beca’s jaw slackens somewhat comically.

“I said not until you kiss me,” she clarifies, straightening to shoot Beca an animated grin. “In the rain. Like all of those cheesy movies you make fun of me for watching, but that you secretly love, too.”

Yeah, okay, it’s official… Chloe has totally lost her mind.

“Chloe, come on,” Beca presses impatiently, shoulders dropping when Chloe refuses to budge. Beca knows she is pretty damn stubborn herself, but even her adamant willpower has nothing on Chloe’s.

And Beca kind of wants to be annoyed, kind of wants Chloe to just listen to her and have her stubborn moment once they are safely back in the confines of her apartment. What she doesn’t want is to feel the way her lips begin to arch upward at the corners, to find herself staring at Chloe with a certain sense of wonder that she has never felt for anybody else before. But that is the thing with Chloe, Beca doesn’t know how she does it, but she just has this way of completely drawing her in. Chloe pulls Beca from her comfort zone with so much ease, makes her somehow _want_ to go along with the silliest, most ridiculous ideas.

“You’re so annoying,” Beca grumbles, though her quiet tone is heatless as she inexplicably strides back into the pouring rain, jacket falling to the dry doorway floor, before reaching out her hands to delicately cup Chloe’s rain-dampened cheeks.

The most adorable grin stretches onto Chloe’s face as Beca leans up to brush her lips gently against Chloe’s, the obnoxious rain barely a thought to Beca anymore once their mouths so naturally fuse together.

Chloe’s arms drop from their stretched out position by her sides to instead wind comfortably around Beca’s middle, while Beca’s hands cradle Chloe’s face, lips parting to naturally deepen their kiss.

And Beca wouldn’t do this with anybody else, she would never willingly kiss anybody else in the pouring rain, but Chloe is the exception; Chloe is the exception to every one of Beca’s rules, in fact. Even as they part, two sets of kiss-puckered lips curving into easy, contented smiles, Beca’s desperation to retreat to comfort has dissipated, because all she has to do is stare into Chloe’s familiar, sparkling eyes, fingertips brushing softly against rosy cheeks, and suddenly she has her comfort; it is right there before her, and Beca thinks she is finally beginning to understand how that can be.

“I do not love those movies,” Beca eventually says in a softer tone, hands finally falling from Chloe’s cheeks. “Can we go inside now?”

Chloe only smirks in response, arms unwinding from around Beca’s waist to slip her hand into Beca’s. “Mhm,” she nods, gently tugging Beca in the direction of the door, then leaning down to retrieve her discarded leather jacket from the doorway. “You totally love them.”

Okay, so their brief detour hadn’t altogether sucked, but Beca definitely feels better once she unlocks the door to her cozy third floor apartment, releasing her hold on Chloe’s hand once they have made their way inside.

“Present-me fucking loves past-me for thinking ahead and leaving the heat on,” Beca comments proudly as she closes the cold out behind them. “Future-me is gonna be pissed at the bill, but that’s her problem.”

Chloe chuckles fondly as she begins to shrug off her dripping coat, grabbing her phone from the large pocket then handing it over to Beca to hang somewhere out of the way. “Then maybe I should pay for dinner,” she offers, slipping off her shoes to push neatly by the door, before bouncing toward the couch to plop herself comfortably down among the plush cushions.

Beca’s apartment is really nothing special; it is small despite its extortionate rent—thank you, New York prices—and in fact has only a half-wall separating the bedroom and living area. The bathroom, of course, is its own separate entity, and has a hook on the back of the door where she proceeds to hang their sodden jackets to drip dry onto the tiled floor.

“What are you thinking for dinner?” Chloe’s voice, somewhat distracted as she begins to thumb through takeout options, echoes from the living area, and despite the fact that she cannot see her, Beca shrugs a shoulder in response.

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe tacos?” she calls back, frowning at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Thanks to their stint in the rain, Beca’s without the protection of a jacket, her makeup is smudged unattractively, and her wet hair hangs limply around her face.

“Tacos sound good,” Chloe responds, and Beca can hear the way she begins quietly humming to herself as she gets started on placing their order.

With one last glance at her downtrodden appearance, Beca shuffles from the bathroom and toward the living room/bedroom, though she pauses in the doorway, gaze sweeping over the sight of Chloe seated with her legs tucked beneath her. The ends of her auburn curls are damp and stick to her shoulders, and there it is again, that warm feeling in Beca’s belly, those butterfly wings flapping so rapidly, purely because her girlfriend really is just _that_ adorable. Seriously, nobody else could’ve gotten Beca to go along with a crazy, cheesy rain kiss the way Chloe had; she would never stand here staring at anybody else, reveling in the way they made her feel simply by _being_.

And Beca hadn’t understood it before, she hadn’t understood why Chloe has the effect on her that she does. But as she stands here now, quietly studies the woman she would share a million dorky rain-kisses with, hears her rambling adorably about how bad she feels for their delivery driver having to go out in the rain when they could really just make something at home, Beca just...she finally understands it.

Chloe is still talking, still pouting at her phone and second-guessing whether they should order at all, but Beca doesn’t totally hear what she is saying. All she hears is her own heart beating in her ears, the sound of her own voice cutting in before she can even stop herself, with a quiet yet entirely confident, “I love you.”

The words leave her without prior calculation, and Beca freezes instantly. She hadn’t meant to say it, not like that. She means it, of course she does, but Beca had not set out tonight to make such a weighty, intense declaration, especially not at such a random, unplanned moment.

Chloe’s phone is in her lap now, widened eyes staring in Beca’s direction. Her mouth opens briefly, though closes again a second later, before she stammers out a quiet, “What?”

Beca wonders if she should take it back, thinks that maybe it is unfair to throw something so huge at Chloe seemingly from left field. Her instincts scream at her to do so, to make some kind of excuse or try to pass it off as a joke, but Beca really cannot deny how she is feeling. She cannot deny the way she has been feeling for some time now, and she doesn’t know why she chose that exact moment to put it out there, but despite her fight or flight instinct—heavy on the _flight_ —she finds that she just...doesn’t take it back.

“I…” she begins nervously, trailing off with a small clear of her throat. “I love you, Chloe. I’m sorry, I know it’s not like one of your cheesy movies and we’re not even, like, touching right now, I know it just kind of came from nowhere. But I… yeah. I do.”

The silence to follow is so painfully deafening that Beca wonders if she has somehow left her body and floated from reality. She wants to tear her stare from Chloe’s, wants to beg her to say something, _anything_ , because as the seconds tick by, it becomes abundantly clear that Chloe does not feel the same way, and while she hadn’t even expected to say it herself, so she totally shouldn’t expect Chloe to say it back, Beca is ready for the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

“Bec…” Chloe finally whispers, though nothing else follows, and Beca can feel her pale cheeks splashing a deep crimson color, eyes finally shifting awkwardly away from Chloe.

“Sorry,” Beca repeats, hand lifting to rub instinctively over her face. “God, yeah, sorry, that was so—”

“No,” Chloe shakes her head, voice softer as she finally seems to find it again. “No, don’t apologize. It was perfect. It was perfect, Bec, and I don’t know why I’m ruining this right now.”

Beca quickly responds with a shake of her head, too. “No. No, you’re not ruining anything,” she promises through a nervous, awkward chuckle. “You’re not… I, um—” Her strained voice trails off, and Beca uncomfortably shifts from foot to foot, before retreating slowly backward. “Hey, so I’m, like, still super wet from the rain, I’m gonna hop in the shower real quick, okay?” Despite the way she is trying to sound as normal as possible, Beca knows how jittery she looks, how obvious it is that she cannot meet Chloe’s intense stare. “You, uh… The food. Yeah, the food,” she turns to disappear into the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind her before Chloe even gets the chance to stop her.

“Fuck,” Beca breathes unsteadily as her back presses dramatically to the door. She mentally replays the last few moments as if she is watching it from the outside, eyes squeezing shut as she thinks over her stupid, reckless declaration. “God, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Although she’d been freezing outside only moments before, Beca suddenly feels way too hot now. Her body aches with embarrassment, and if she doesn’t get under the cool shower stream soon, she is positive she will spontaneously combust.

Her frigid movements become shaky as she forces herself from against the door to instead turn the handle to set the shower running. Beca quickly peels off her damp clothes, tossing them into a messy heap on the floor and willing herself to somehow develop the ability to turn back time, to _not_ freak her girlfriend out with her own intense feelings. She’d been so happy earlier, they’d both been so happy earlier, and now Beca knows she has ruined everything, she just knows she has.

Beca’s legs shake as she steps under the shower stream, palm cradling her forehead while the water rolls over her naked body. She has set it cooler than the normal temperature, but she still feels entirely hot with shame as it beats down onto her head, and Beca curses under her breath at her own stupidity. She is so lost in her own self-deprecating thoughts, too busy being angry at herself for the fact that she has definitely just fucked up her relationship to hear the sound of the bathroom door quietly opening, much less the footsteps approaching the bathtub.

“I love you, too.”

“Dude!” Beca yelps, practically jumping out of her skin at the feeling of a familiar hand settling delicately against her shoulder.

Beca had been facing the shower, but turns on the spot to lock her frightened, widened eyes with Chloe’s.

“I love you too, Beca,” Chloe repeats, teeth sinking gently down into her bottom lip. Despite standing in the tub, she is still fully clothed, and Beca only stares at her in response for a long moment, before finally finding her voice.

“Dude, no,” Beca’s tensed shoulders drop defeatedly, sympathetic gaze searching Chloe’s face for a moment. “You don’t have to say that. I shouldn’t have—”

“Beca,” Chloe cuts her off with a soft yet very much sure sounding voice. Her fingers curl around Beca’s shoulder, until Chloe can pull her from beneath the shower stream, long arms winding comfortably around her neck. “I love you,” she echoes, locking her sincere stare with Beca’s. A hand settles against Beca’s pale cheek, fingertips brushing softly against damp skin. “I do, and I didn’t mean to make you think that I don’t, I think I was just...kind of in shock back there. It took you a month after we made things official to even refer to me as your girlfriend, I don’t think I ever expected you to tell me you love me.”

All things considered, Beca had definitely assumed Chloe’s confession had been an obligatory one, just something to make Beca feel less stupid, but as she stares into Chloe’s bright eyes, drinks in the sincerity shining through that ocean blue, she knows that she is telling the truth.

In turn, Beca’s heart begins to hammer harder, jaw hanging slightly, before she stammers out a dumb sounding, “You do?”

“Of course I do,” Chloe softens, gentle smile tugging at the corners of her lips and amusement sparkling in her dazzling eyes. She pauses for only a second or two, just watching Beca’s expression, before stretching forward to brush a delicate peck to Beca’s parted lips. “I love you,” she murmurs into the kiss, arm tightening where it hangs around her neck.

It is not unusual for Beca to promptly melt beneath the feeling of Chloe’s lips, something she does now, too. Her arms, wet from the still running shower, wind naturally around Chloe’s middle, tightening to pull her body smoothly into her own. “I love you, too,” she murmurs in return, head tilting slightly to deepen the kiss. She feels the way Chloe’s lips curve upward against her own, with Beca’s naturally doing the same, “but you fucking suck for not saying it right back.”

As she speaks, Beca takes a stride back beneath the shower stream, effectively pulling Chloe right along with her, and Beca grins in amusement in response to the screech Chloe lets out as she pulls back from the kiss.

“No!” Chloe giggles, trying—without actually trying—to wriggle from Beca’s tightened arms.

“You’re the one that wanted to kiss in the rain,” Beca smirks, grip loosening slightly to the point where Chloe could very much step out from under the water if she really wanted to, but she doesn’t.

“I wanted to kiss in the _rain_ , not in the shower,” Chloe declares, shooting Beca an entirely playful glare, though she still makes no effort to move from beneath the water, nor for her arm to loosen from around Beca’s neck. Instead, the hand resting against her cheek slips forward until her fingers are sinking through Beca’s wet hair, before leaning in to smoothly reconnect their lips.

Beca hadn’t planned this, she hadn’t planned for their evening to go this way. In hindsight, though, she had also never planned to meet Chloe; it had been a whole act of fate that saw them in the same place that night—Beca simply tagging along with a mutual friend—and Beca has never really given much credit to fate, never really enjoyed the idea of happy accidents. This one, though? Yeah, this happy accident...she loves this one.

The same way she loves Chloe.

And Chloe loves her in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here's my [tumblr](http://chloebeale.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
